captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Salinas
サリナス |image= Salinas (DT) 1.png |nationality=Brazilian |birthday=March 10 |height =176 cm (BWY) |weight =65 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Goalkeeper |other_names=Genius keeper; Brazil's goal custodian |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |past_level_1=Youth |past_team_1=Brazil Youth }} (サリナス, sarinasu) is a Brazilian keeper. He wears the number "1" jersey. Description first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' ch.61 "The strong Brazil!". He is introduced as the genius keeper of Brazil before the World Youth tournament finals. History Battle of World Youth arc Preparations for the World Youth Salinas is part of the Brazilian Youth team. At some point the first round of the Asian preliminaries ends, in Brazil, Brazil Youth crush Uruguay Youth 10-0 in a test match. World Youth Tournament Brazil easily wins all 3 matches in the group stage of the World Youth. Salinas' first appearance in the manga is shown through the footage of his play against Uruguay, the team they have beaten 10-0 earlier, in the quarterfinals. He easily catch Ryoma Hino's Tornado Shot in this match. The match ends with a great difference again, 6-0. Then, Brazil proceed to beat Germany 5-0 in the semifinals, advancing to the finals with 30 goals scored, the ace Carlos Santana achieving a hat-trick in every match, and Salinas keeping a clean sheet in all matches, which is approximately 450 minutes. During the final match against Japan, his first play is when he has to face Kojiro Hyuga's Raiju Shot. As he practiced with several Skywing Shots, which is practically the same shot, from Santana and Roberto Hongo before, he catches it with ease. After that, the only thing Japan can do is defending, therefore Salinas doesn't have any work to do for a long while. Only at the 24th minute of the second half, when Brazil is leading 1-0, that Salinas has to face another shot from Japan. He manages to repel Tsubasa Ozora and Taro Misaki's Twin Overhead, but Tsubasa along with the Japanese team dives in the goal using the Sky Dive Shot on the loose ball, ending Salinas' record of invincibility. Near the end of the second half, Salinas takes another goal, this time from Hyuga, Tsubasa and Misaki's Senko Raiju Shot. Despite the tying goal during loss time from Brazil's secret weapon, Natureza, Tsubasa eventually scores the V Goal for Japan, and Brazil loses 2-3. Rising Sun arc Salinas is part of Olympic Brazil. The team has a strengthening match against Belgium national team, and they swiftly crush the opponent, with their two aces, Santana and Natureza achieving a hat-trick each. In the match against Olympic Germany, Salinas took three goals in the first half and another one in the second half, all by Schneider. To be added as series progresses Techniques Punches *'Double-Handed Punch': This goalkeeping technique uses two fists to punch the ball away. As it's performed with both hands, it boasts more power and accuracy than a regular punch. Saves *'Perfect Fine Save': He excels at reading the trajectory of incoming shots, blocking them perfectly with amazing flair which earned him the nickname Custodian. *'Perfect Jump Save': Displaying his infallible sense for goalkeeping and his astonishing physical form, he performs a jumping catch on incoming shots. He is able to catch special shots such as the Raiju Shot. Catches *'One-Handed Catch': The keeper stretches his arm out as far as possible to stop close-range shots with one hand. *'Power Catch': The player uses his full power to firmly catch incoming shots. *'Genius Reflexes': He reacts to the ball with superhuman reflexes, stopping any shot with perfect accuracy. *'Genius Super Reflexes': He can read any shot and instantaneously get to the ball for a two-handed catch. Gallery |-|Art= Salinas_WY.png|Brazil Youth |-|Manga= Perfect Jump Save ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Perfect Jump Save Videos Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Goalkeeper Salinas Full Skill External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (JP) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa site * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' game DB Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Keepers Category:Players from Brazil Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc